


Hypothetically Speaking

by Sunflowissi



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, digimon AU, it takes place in the past, kinda like a kids au but really not really, more tags'll be added as it continues hell yeah, they are not vibing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowissi/pseuds/Sunflowissi
Summary: Zora was ready to start problems. Percy wasn't ready to solve these problems. Mera was ready to help with causing these problems. Ramsey definitely wasn't ready to suffer through the consequences.___A collection of mini-stories and the like for a Digimon AU! All characters- the main five, are all in a past state- and are just. kids.
Relationships: Mera Salamin & Indus Tarbella, Percival "Percy" King & Ramsey Murdoch & Zora Salazar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Zora

**Author's Note:**

> The first four chapters are going to be prologues for each of the main four characters!

It was a quiet, peaceful night. Listening to the chirping of crickets, watching the faint glow of the fireflies that danced back and forth on the evening sky and over the stream just a bit away- it was nice. Nicer than Zora usually expected. Usually, she’d be staying inside because it’d get too warm and she needed to sit by the little electric fan in the tent- or her parents would insist that she get some sleep early, and she’d have to go to bed.

Maybe that was part of the reason she was out so late. It felt really empty, without anyone else there. Uncomfortable. She didn’t want to stay there long, not for resources, for communication, anything. They’d been digging. She remembered that. This was a dig site. For paleontology, or something like that.

  
It was a nice night. A lonely night, though. A very lonely night. Even the ones who did it had already left, once they’d gotten what they wanted- they left as quickly as they came. But they left the tent alone. They left her alone. They knew what she could do to them- she’d already demonstrated it more than a few times.

She supposed they would’ve tried to cheat, pick her off in the night, or when she was completely defenseless. But Zora supposed they simply didn’t care enough to bother.

Fine. They’d regret it, but fine.

She laid back on the grass, not minding how the dirt was just a bit colder than she expected. Staring up at the stars, Zora sighed- lifting a hand to the sky.

… She’d really lost everything, hadn’t she? Maybe so.

And now, all the girl- the child- could do was watch the stars. Watch the fireflies float around without a care. As if none of what had happened had even happened.

The stream rushing forward seemed to grow a bit louder- drowning out the sounds around her.

Zora was a bit too far away to hear the loud static screeching from inside the tents- as the various radios, miniature televisions, and phones still left behind all seemed to flicker to life, buzzing and practically roaring with something unimaginable.

She could only hear the stream.

Zora’s eyes fluttered shut. Maybe she could finally have some sort of peaceful sleep- to the sound of the stream. She was so very tired, after all. So very tired. 

And as Zora felt herself drift away, as her hand flopped to the ground with a soft thud…

The water erupted from the stream. And she was swept up in it before she even realized.

She didn’t even get the chance to react, eyes snapping open in a mute terror unlike anything she’d ever experienced before. Zora struggled, trying to move. Trying to get out- to breathe, she tried, in a vain hope- to reach her hand out to the sky once more. But she couldn’t. And she gasped, her mouth filling with water. And she choked.

And with a deafening silence ringing in her ears… she blacked out.


	2. Percy

Percival wasn’t having a good day. She’d just gotten home, and hadn’t even gotten the chance to change out of the uniform her school had them all wear. She didn’t really care- it just wasn’t the most comfortable thing.

But, why wasn’t she having a good day? Well, that was easy. Her parents were out- but she didn’t really mind. She could tell them later. But she’d gotten in trouble for defending another student. Can you imagine the nerve of a teacher getting more angry at someone who tried to help another student, than the student who initially tried to hurt them? It was ridiculous- and Percival had insisted such multiple times. 

Maybe she was slightly out of line for smacking the other student upside the head with his own binder- but she’d done it, what- twice? It was because he had stuffed another student in a locker! She was trying to prevent him from locking it! 

But no, she was in the wrong for starting the conflict. So she had to serve detention- and he got off with barely a slap on the wrist. 

Ridiculous. Percy wasn’t seething or anything, but she was peeved. And Percival King wasn’t pleasant to be around when she was peeved. But the feeling soon faded.

Even if that teacher gave her detention- she remembered the look given by the student who had been pulled out of the locker, shaking his head and shaking just a bit. The shaky smile- and the look of gratitude.

She’d helped. She’d been able to protect someone. And being able to protect someone else- knowing that her efforts really did help- it made the entire hassle afterwards worth dealing with. And she’d do it again.

And with that thought in mind, she began walking through the basically empty house. She would just go up to her room- and wait for her parents to get back. She was sure they would have questions, but she’d be able to answer them easi-

An odd noise snapped Percy out of her thoughts. A… buzzing sound. It was faint, but peculiar. In fact- as she stepped closer towards the living room- it seemed to get louder. And as she stepped inside, her eyes widened.   
  


The television was buzzing loudly, flickering all sorts of odd patterns and colors. It was buzzing so loudly that Percy was genuinely afraid that there was something wrong. After a second of looking- she quickly dashed to the kitchen. The phone was there, and she could call her parents. If there was something wrong with the television- it could start a fire, after all.

But it was worse in the kitchen. The oven, the microwave- the clock- they were all going insane, flickering and buzzing. So much buzzing. She grabbed the landline on the counter without a second thought- and dashed back into the living room- that was all she knew where to go. She had to get out.

She started pressing buttons- trying to remember her parents’ number. But the phone’s clock was glitching too. Percy had to try. She stopped in the living room for just a second- her heart was beating faster than she’d ever expected it to. 

And as she put the phone up to her ear- ignoring the television’s bright glow behind her- bile rose up in her throat. She froze, and turned to look at the screen. Looking at the impossibly bright light emanating from it. As it covered the whole room. And Percy herself. She could barely register anything else.

“We’re sorry- the number you’re trying to reeeeeEEEEEEAA---” As the light faded, the phone simply clattered to the floor- screen glitched beyond belief.

  
As for Percival? Well… Percival was gone.


	3. Mera

The silence was almost deafening. Stumbling out of bed, Mera couldn’t help but listen. This felt almost normal. Usually she’d be asleep by now- so she didn’t really think about how late it actually was most of the time.  
  


Not tonight, though. Tonight, she was wide awake. And she couldn’t figure out why. She’d already been tossing and turning while trying to sleep- and eventually turning a bit odd gave her quite the spike of pain in her neck. Practically jumping out of bed from that- she was now just standing in her room, trying to resist the urge to pull back her bedroom’s curtains. She had to admit- it was always so interesting- looking at the faintest lights in the distance, how the moon shone through the clouds, and she just… enjoyed it.  
  


After a moment of consideration, she pulled back the edge of the curtain, tugging it away. And saw… nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was pitch black outside. Not a single light. No stars, no moon- not a single thing. And that unnerved her, if she was being honest. Was this really what the world looked like when it was supposedly asleep? It was quite a bit scary. 

It felt almost suffocating to look at. So she pulled the curtain back in its place, glancing back. Perhaps she should simply go back to sleep. So, she walked back, eyeing the little lamp on her end table. With a click, she turned it on, trying to sit back on her bed. It took her a second to get more comfortable, and Mera took out a little book she’d been meaning to read. Even if she couldn’t fall asleep right away- maybe she could just end up falling asleep through something she liked.  
  


Yet after just a moment, the light started to flicker. Mera froze, looking at the lamp. Hadn’t they just changed the bulb? Well, that was a bit ago-

  
And the light died. Mera stared- almost in shock. Oh, that wasn’t good. She’d have to wait until tomorrow to ask for them to change the light again- last time she tried she somehow broke the new bulb after just holding it.  
  


She got out of bed again, going to flicker the light on. She noticed that her nightlight was starting to flicker as well- and if she was honest, it’d be way too hard to go to sleep without any light. That was honestly just a bit terrifying to her.

Click.

Nothing. She stared up at the lights- flicking the switch on and off. Was it dead too? Was it a blackout? Mera glanced back to the nightlight. It was still flickering. It was still on. It couldn’t be a blackout. With a shaky grimace, she opened the door. She’d get one of the flashlights from another room and use it as a light if she had to.

Stepping into the hallway- she looked out the windows. Pitch black. That was starting to unnerve her more than anything. The house was practically suffocating in a blanket of darkness. The last thing Mera wanted was to be part of that.

She held onto her head- all this worrying was giving her a headache. She just wanted to get a flashlight and go back to bed. Trailing down the stairs- Mera noticed something odd. Something that immediately caught her attention. There was a light in the living room. The tv? That was weird. It was almost never on. Was that her mom? Or her dad?

Stepping into the room, Mera stared up at the television. Her eyes widened as she watched it crackle with static- flickering so quickly it almost hurt her eyes to look at for long. So she turned her head, looking to see if anyone else was in the room.

No one. There was no one there. Then… who turned on the tv? She wasn’t sure. And she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know. Stepping back, she noticed something odd. Another light across the hall flickered on. Then off again. Even the hallway lights suddenly flickered to life- but died quickly. Over and over. Mera didn’t know how to react except to stare, perhaps in some sort of terror.

She’d never been afraid of both the presence of light- and the possibility of darkness coming back. But now she was.  
  


And then came the buzzing. The awful, loud hum that seemed to be coming from everywhere, crackling with static. Mera reeled forward- trying to cover her ears- but it wouldn’t stop. 

  
She was shaking, stepping back, and back- until she expected to hit a wall.

But she hit nothing. The lights flickered off- and Mera realized something.

  
She was falling.

  
But not onto the ground. Through the floor. As if she had just fallen down a hole.  
  


And she fell. Arm outstretched.

  
Into the silence.

And the suffocating dark.


	4. Ramsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, there are some anime campaign spoilers in this chapter- specifically for AC's depiction of Ramsey's backstory. With some minor elements taken or added.

The day was long, and Ramsey was tired. Stepping into the trailer he usually called home- they had to move a lot to do shoots- he just flopped over onto the couch the second he could. Maybe he could just take a nap for an hour, and then watch tv for a bit before his dad got back.  
  


He laid down on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He was exhausted, honestly. Even if he wasn’t acting- he was still expected to help out with stuff. Well, sometimes. Or he’d just get dragged around by either his dad- or some random producer he’d never learn the name of. They’d usually get fired after a few days- same as it ever would be. Point was- he was tired.  
  


After a few minutes of just laying down, he sat up. Maybe he ought to do something. Er, not about his situation, of course. That he couldn’t change. And he wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to anything other than this.  
  


Maybe he already had gotten used to something different, though. After all, he didn’t know where she w--  
  


No. No. Don’t. Don’t think about that.   
  


Ramsey shot up off the couch, and wandered to the small kitchen counter. Picking up a box of crackers, he gave it a shake. It was still basically untouched. That’d be fine. He dropped it on the coffee table by the couch, rifling through the cabinet underneath to find anything else. And he found a small packet of instant ramen. Well, why not? He’d only used the stove a few times before- but he had a feeling dinner wasn’t gonna be served on the table for him tonight. Dad was gonna be busy. But hey, that just meant he could relax and watch cartoons! Right?

… Yeah. Silver lining.

Clicking on the stove, he looked down at the burners. After a second to glance back and forth- he tapped the burner to check if it was actually working. His fingertips shimmered with gold. It was hot- that meant it was working, good! He always had to check.

  
He dumped the contents into a little pot- filling it with water. He tried to follow the instructions- but they didn’t really have a measuring cup- so. Oh well. After a few minutes of watching the water boil and simmer- placing the noodles and such in, turning off the stove, he just poured it into a little bowl and carried it to the coffee table. Sitting down, he glanced back at the window of the rental trailer. It was already dark. Huh.  
  


Staring up at the tv, he clicked on the remote. It flickered for a moment, then started to play. This was nice, even if he knew his dad wouldn’t be coming home for a while. Just gave him more time to watch. Might even be a good thing- he knew his Dad wasn’t exactly the nicest when he got stressed, and filming was always the worst for that.

Ramsey simply watched the tv for a while. The sun was almost gone completely, and it seemed to be a starless night. Not that he noticed- he was just staring. It was fun to imagine he could be somewhere else. Not like that was gonna happen.  
  


Oh, wait. His soup was getting cold. He went for a spoon. Oh- he forgot to grab one. Ramsey got up, not noticing how dark it was outside.   
  


Or how the stoves clock was glitching. Picking up a spoon, he nearly jolted out of his skin when the lights suddenly shut off. He glanced up at the ceiling. Did they really blow out? Oh no…  
  


He glanced to the stove, frowning. Why were the numbers looking weird? Huh.

  
After a moment, he shook his head, heading back to the couch to eat. Sitting down, he picked up the still slightly warm bowl, taking a few sips. It was pretty good- if not a little watery. He was at least proud it wasn’t too bad. After a couple bites- he glanced back up at the screen. Then froze.

“Whuh--?”

The screen was glitching. The cartoons that used to be playing now unrecognizable. And it was starting to glow brighter. Not just limited to the tv itself- lights now dancing across the trailer. His eyes widened. Ramsey was frozen in place, staring in mute horror.  
  


With an impossibly loud buzz, the television began to shake just slightly, and the lights grew brighter- and brighter. The noodles on Ramsey’s spoon plopped back into the bowl without him even noticing, as he tried to cover his eyes.

  
  


Soon, the light faded, television shutting off almost instantly.

With a ‘tink!’, the spoon fell back into the bowl.

There was no one there to hold it, after all.


	5. Arrival

Zora’s eyes opened, and she stared up at the sky. The clouds- blue as can be. She felt relaxed, almost, feeling the wind under her. She almost felt like she was falling. Free-falling.

WAIT. Giving a quick glance to her side immediately confirmed this. No, yeah, she was falling. Fast. Plummeting towards ground. An island? Why was she so high up? WHY WAS SHE FALLING??

She saw something else- plummeting a bit faster. Someone in blue- blond hair. And she was trying to grab something. Zora realized there were two other people too- a boy in a white suit of sorts, and a blue haired girl in pink pajamas. They both seemed unconscious. The blond grabbed them both, spinning to face back up. Zora was confused for a second- before she realized.

Oh, this kid was trying to take the brunt of the impact. And impact was approaching fast.

Speaking of which, Zora’s eyes widened, and she shoved her hand out- watching the little sundial appear and click. They were falling, they had almost hit the ground-

The blond scrunched up her eyes like she was ready to break her spine--

But then slowly opened them. In confusion.

The girl glanced down- a few inches away from the ground. Then back up. Zora was there, hand still outstretched as she tried to concentrate on keeping them up.

But she couldn’t- and as the sundial vanished, they all collapsed onto the ground with a collection of thuds. With an ‘oof’- Zora sat up, grimacing.  
  


“Ow. Oww...” She hissed- glancing around. The blue one was still on the ground, trying to move the two unconscious kids off her. The blue girl glanced back at Zora- nose scrunched and eyes calculating. Maybe less trying to figure out if Zora might’ve been dangerous and moreso whether Zora knew what was happening to them. Speaking of which-

“... Kay, well- the fuck is goin’ on?” She sat up, shaking her head a few times to get any dirt or bugs from the fall out of her hair.

The girl winced, then glanced back down at the other two. “... I have no idea.” The blond shook her head, clearly scowling. Though not directed at her- Zora could already tell this wasn’t gonna be helpful.

“Uh huh. An’ who’re you?” Zora jabbed her thumb in the girl’s direction, eyebrow raising.

“... Percival King.” She made direct eye-contact, gaze still pretty intense.

“Oh. Ah’m Zora.” A shrug.

“Zora…?” The girl pressed, leaning forward just slightly.

“... Zora Salazar.” Zora grumbled, leaning back. After a moment- perhaps waiting for the other two to stir, Zora stood up, brushing herself off.

“What are you doing?” Percy looked worried, glancing back to the other two more than once while asking. “Scoutin’. Better find out where th’ hell we are, right?” Zora grinned- starting to head further into the forest. “Hm. That does make sense. I... suppose.”

Percy gave the small girl next to her a small shake, frowning when she still wouldn’t move. Zora glanced back to see Percy checking the two of their pulses- trying to check if they might’ve been injured. Yeesh. At least Zora would be better equipped to handle the forest. Or, well, she’d assumed she would be.

After a few moments of looking around- Zora had no idea where the fuck they were. They were on an island, right? But this didn’t seem to be one that she’d ever heard of. It seemed to be like a jungle more than anything- but she hadn’t spotted any bugs yet. Or animals. Not even a random squirrel. And Zora was pretty perceptive- it made no sense that the forest seemed to be basically empty!

Zora wandered further through- occasionally glancing back to check that there was no movement from behind her. Like that Percival girl. Huh. Nothing. Her gaze drifted from behind her to the right- before the slightest shift of the underbrush immediately caught her attention.

She stepped back, before crouching down. If it was an animal- she could probably catch it. She concentrated, staring intently at where whatever had moved might’ve been.

No sound. No movement. Probably hiding. Maybe this was a den of some sort- In a split second, a mass of something flew out of the brush- nearly slamming into her face. She was just barely able to move out of the way, collapsing onto the ground with a thud.

Looking up, she was glad that she’d gotten out of the way. A excited literal ball of teeth was bouncing up and down in front of her.


	6. Questions

Zora stared up at the sky above, watching the grass flitter back and forth in the wind. She yawned, eyes shutting just slightly. She had a hat on- something a bit unusual for her, but not entirely unexpected, and tilted the brim down as the girl planned to get some rest. Until a shadow started blocking her view of the sun.

Tilting the hat up, her annoyed glare met the equally annoyed eyes of… Percy. Eugh. She rolled her eyes and sat up, pushing the hat back.

“What’s up, Perce?” She grumbled, leaning back on the palms of her hands. Percival grimaced. “Any particular reason you’re taking a nap while we’re incredibly busy?”

Zora paused, tilting her head to the side. She could see Merry and Randy just talking in the background. At least- she was pretty sure those were their names. She wasn’t really paying attention, there were more pressing issues on her mind.

“Incredibly busy? Everyone seems to just be chattin’. None of my business anyhow.” She flopped back onto the ground, arms cushioning the back of her head.

Percy stared at her for a solid moment in complete silence. Zora smirked, knowing that the other girl probably didn’t have a rebuttal. She tilted her hat back over her head- When all of a sudden she felt herself being dragged. She threw the hat off to see that she was being dragged by the leg- the leg of which was being dragged by Percy. Zora was just flailing.

“WH- Hey! Let me go!!”

  
“Absolutely not. We have much that we need to discuss.”

  
“LIKE WHAT??” She waved her arms around. Percy stopped, then pulled the hat up. She tilted it over for Zora to see the two bright blue eyes of the little pink ball that had taken up residence in the old hat. 

Zora stared for a moment, before squinting. “Okay, fair-” And quickly thumped back to the ground as Percy went back to dragging her. Zora didn’t even bother fighting- she just laid on the dirt she was being dragged through with a very, very peeved expression.

Percy either didn’t notice, or actively didn’t care- and Zora didn’t bother trying to figure out which.

She was soon dropped by the others, who stopped their conversation. They both seemed oddly wary of her- which was a bit confusing. Not entirely unsurprising, she’d been able to intimidate a lot of people. Sitting up, she shook her head, running her hands through it to get any remaining dirt out. Zora even had to pull out her little ponytail just to get it sorted. Which was soon put back up, as nature intended.

She sighed, leaning back. She got a better look of the two in front of her, raising an eyebrow.

The first one she’d initially seen- the boy in the suit, Randy- was already a weird sight. He had his hair slightly combed back, probably not his own choice- with a little strand of hair dangling in front of his face. He kept pushing it away from his eyes. And he was wearing a suit- though it seemed less expensive than she’d initially wondered. There was something resting at his side, and it reminded her of their current situation.

There was a little purple ball with two little ‘horns’. It’s eyes were shut, and the thing was currently sleeping. Zora couldn’t remember what it was called, but after she’d come back with Koromon, the thing was terrorizing Randy and… Merry? It was Merry, right? Yeah. Probably.

Speaking of which, she glanced over to her. And noticed that Merry seemed to be looking at her as well. Probably judging a bit. Which- fair, she was just dragged through the dirt. Merry was in pajamas. Now, at least those were somewhat reasonable compared to Prep-School Uniform Percy and No Stain White Suit Randy. Pajamas could get dirty no problem.

Merry scratched the back of her head, and winced. She sighed, one arm still around the brown mass curled up on her lap. That one she remembered the name of. Cocomon. It had apparently leapt right into Merry’s arms and refused to get out. Unlike Percy’s- that one could actually speak, though it would mostly whisper to Merry and refuse to even acknowledge the rest of them.

Speaking of Percy, she glanced back to the prep-schooler. She was a few feet away, trying to sternly ask the little ball that had been following her around all day a question.

And it really wasn’t working. This new little creature had been completely silent all day, just following Percy around like a tiny blue shadow with a metal helmet. Zora noticed that Percy was getting a bit frustrated, and then noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. Merry had stood up- Cocomon in her arms, and stepped over Randy and Zora to go talk to Percy.

Zora glanced at Ramsey, who seemed just as confused. Without even speaking, the two of them leaned over just slightly to listen to what the two of them were talking about.

“You said your name is… ‘Percy’, right?” Merry tilted her head.

Percy was still mumbling, but glanced up. “My name is Percival King, but yes, Percy is fine.” She nodded. “Well, I was talking to Cocomon, and I wanted to let you know…” Merry paused, looking a little worried.

Percy seemed confused, turning her attention to the other girl. “What is it? Is something wrong?”

“Oh, no- it’s just… that Kapurimon doesn’t speak.” Mera shook her head. Percy seemed surprised. So was Zora. She didn’t bother to see Randy’s expression- so maybe he wasn’t.

Percy raised an eyebrow, before looking back. 

“Do you mean to say that this… Ka.. Kapurimon-” 

“Yea, that’s the name..” 

“.. Mhm. So you mean to say that this ‘Kapurimon’ doesn’t want to speak?”

“No- no. I think it’s like… y’know how some people can’t speak? Like, they literally can’t?” Merry was making gestures that Zora didn’t really understand. Probably made more sense up close.

“Ah, I… I think I understand. Then asking Kapurimon questions probably wouldn’t help either party.” Percy nodded, glancing down at the little guy. She sighed, and sat down. “You’ve been speaking with Cocomon, correct? Would they mind if I asked them a few questions?” She put a hand up, gesturing for Merry to sit down too.

Merry glanced at Cocomon, who shifted in her arms. She leaned her head down, before putting it back up. “Cocomon doesn’t mind, go ahead.” Merry nodded.

Percy lit up considerably, then calmed down. At that point, Zora was getting kinda bored. But sudden movement from Randy caught her attention. He was standing up, heading over to the other two.

“I’d like t’ know what’s going on too…” He smiled nervously, sitting down with the other two. Zora was alone now. She grumbled, standing up. Might as well figure out what’s going on two. It’d be better than being completely out of the loop.

As she plopped down, Percy asked the first question. “Where is this? Is this a place in Taiga? Deepwood? How did we get here? Did it have something to do with my electronics all malfunctioning?” She shook her head.

Zora paused. Electronics malfunctioning? She didn’t remember anything like that. It was the water that… swept her away.

She paused at that. Wait- the water did sweep her away. But her clothes were completely dry. How did she go from a stream to flying high above the air? Above an island, no less? That was weird.

Merry seemed confused as well. “I fell- it wasn’t anything with electronics...” She mumbled. “Or, well, the lights were malfunctioning and the tv was on, but then everything started going crazy, and... I fell. And I dunno how long I fell for. But that was what happened to me.” Merry shook her head. 

  
Percy seemed more confused at that. “What? For me, my entire house was going crazy. All of the electronics were buzzing and screeching. I think… there was a bright light from the television… My senses were completely overwhelmed. And when I woke up- I was falling.” Percy frowned, clearly thinking.

  
“Uhm, it was similar fer me too, actually.” Randy piped up, as the other three looked at him. “I had just been makin’ myself some dinner, and watching cartoons- when the lights went out. The stove was goin’ all crazy, and then the tv started flashing all these crazy colors… And then I just kinda blacked out.” He shook his head.

The three then looked to Zora- who felt awkward with all the attention suddenly on her. She paused, then grumbled. “No electronic shit fer me.” She huffed, turning away. “Ah had just been by the stream. Tryna sleep. Stream was really loud. Ah dunno what happened… but suddenly I got dragged in and carried away. … Thought ah was gonna drown. That would’a sucked.”

Percy seemed to be in deep thought, when Merry spoke up. Or, more like she was speaking to the creature in her arms.

“Wh- What do you mean? That makes no sense!” Her voice was getting a little higher, and it was clear she was shaking just a bit.

Percy looked at her, brows furrowed. “Mera, are you alright?” Way to get the name wrong, Perce.

“I… I don’t understand...” Merry mumbled. “Another…?” She seemed frightened.

“Mera? Mera, what did Cocomon tell you?” Percy moved closer, shaking her shoulder. Mera looked up.

“Cocomon said… _Th_ _at we’re in another world.”_


	7. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've already seen digimon, you'd know a bit about this, this chapter is just explaining some very basic concepts of the digital world, as well as having the main four discuss their current circumstances!

Percy wasn’t exactly sure how to respond to Mera’s panicked statement. Another world? Well, that would explain some things- but it was also phrased quite strangely.

“Cocomon specified a ‘different world’? Like.. a different world from both ours, and theirs?” She spoke calmly, hoping it would help Mera take a moment to think.

Mera was quiet for a moment, shaking all the while. “I… Okay- no. No, they didn’t say it was different for both parties. I think… I think I just misinterpreted that a little. But… we are in another world.” She paused, then gestured to the other kids. “Us. Not… Not Cocomon and the others.”

“How do you know?” Percy frowned. “Or- how does Cocomon know that we’re from another world?”

Mera paused, then leaned her head down to listen. She frowned. “They said that this isn’t the first time humans have come here.” Percy nodded, slowly. “Really? And what kind of world is this? Does it trap humans?”

“A-Are they gonna eat us?” Ramsey piped up, voice raising.

Percy paused, then started shuffling away from Kapurimon- who seemed to be trying to follow after her.

  
She then noticed Cocomon shaking their head as much as they could. Mera copied the motion, hands up.

“No! No! No eating- most of them don’t do that!”

“Ah’m sorry- MOST of them don’t?” Zora’s eyes widened, and she leaned forward incredulously. Percy would’ve said the same if she hadn’t.

“Well…” Mera paused, then sat back. “Apparently some of them are more hostile towards humans than others.”

“OH THAT’S JUS’ GREAT T’ KNOW!” Zora threw her arms back, clearly exasperated. Percy frowned. “Well, it is actually good to know- so we can better formulate a strategy for dealing with hostile…s.” She paused, then glanced back at Cocomon.

“What exactly is your… species? Species… called? I don’t wish to say something like ‘those things’ or anything like that.”  
Cocomon poked their head up, staring directly at Percy. Then, in a very quiet voice, Percy heard it.

“Digimon.”

“Dee-geemon?” Mera tries to pronounce it, seemingly quite confused.

“Digimon. I believe the pronunciation is similar to ‘digital.’” Percy watched as Cocomon nodded at her. “Oh… Digital.. monsters.” Mera mumbled. “That makes sense.”

Ramsey perked up. “That explains the electronics stuff!” He put a hand up. Percy glanced at him, then nodded. “You’re… You’re right. Yes, that would explain it. Perhaps that was some sort of transport.”

Zora grumbled, and Percy glanced at her next. Oh, right. “Zora, were you around any electronics at the time?”

“No. Ah was at a stream, why would ah bring somethin’ that could get destroyed?”

“Did you hear any kind of buzzing noise?” Percy leaned a bit forward. Zora seemed confused. “No? Th’ stream drowned everythin’ out.”

  
She slowly nodded. “Well, Mera mentioned that she basically fell through the floor- which was different to how me and Ramsey got here. So what if the way was different for you? There was a lot of buzzing for me- but you wouldn’t have been able to tell that there was anything wrong at the time. On top of that, based on what happened to the lot of us- I’d say this was targeted.” Percy put a hand to her chin, clearly thinking.

“How do ya figure that?” Zora raised an eyebrow, leaning back.

“Simple. It’s only us here.” Percy gestured around them. Zora gave a glance around. “So?”

“Well, think about it this way. For me- when I had been spirited away here- it was a little later in the day.”

“And?”

“My parents weren’t home.”

“AND?”

“They would’ve been taken if they were there too.”

Zora paused at that, thinking. Ramsey put a hand up again. “Same here- actually! My dad was really busy at the shoot today, but he would’ve been taken if he had been there too!”

Mera sat up straighter. “My family was asleep, but if it had been a few hours before...” She trailed off, but it was obvious what she meant.

“Plus, if it had been something that was happenin’- there would’ve been more people here!” Ramsey gasped. “Because it was around the time when people were at home! But it’s just us!” He seemed surprised to figure this out. 

Percy pointed to him. “Exactly right, Ramsey! So this kidnapping of supernatural sorts was targeted to us!” She exclaimed, standing up.

“Does that make us special?” Mera blinked. “Probably not- as Cocomon has said that there were other humans here before us. But- that just leaves us with one question...” She mumbled.

Percy and the others glanced at her. “An’ what would that be, Merry?” Zora rolled her eyes.

“That’s- uh. Not my name.” She blinked. “But anyways-!”

“We know how we got here. But how do we go home?”


	8. Let's go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to add a few minor story changes- for instance, I completely forgot that Demimeramon was Zora's ORIGINAL partner idea, and it was already changed by the time I started writing the story. I'm just dummy- but it was changed back to Koromon, as nature intended.

Mera was worried. Everything about this was honestly terrifying. Whether it be the three unfamiliar faces sitting around her, all equally untrustworthy- or the little creature shaking in her arms. 

Cocomon. She knew that Cocomon probably didn’t want to hurt her. If they did, they probably would’ve done so already. And the little guy actually seemed more scared than she was- which was surprising. Because she was terrified- but was trying not to show it.

Honestly- all of this was scary. And the idea that they might be stuck in a place like this was a frightening one. She wanted to go home- to see her family again- and her friends. Shifting, she looked down to the ground. “Can we go home?” She glanced back to the others.

“Well, Meryl--” Zora started.

“Still not my name.”

“Seriously? Dangit. Okay, well, fer one, you’re the one with the answers.”

“What? I don’t know if we can go home or not?” Mera frowned. “Not YOU, the lil’ guy!” Zora pointed to Cocomon in her arms. Mera glanced down, and blinked.

“Oh, yeah… Cocomon- do you know if we can go home?” She lowered her voice a bit. She watched the little guy poke their head up at her, eye wide. The voice was very quiet, but she could understand it loud and clear.

She glanced back at the others. “... They don’t know.” Her voice was shaky. “The world is so large that once they’d seen a human, they were usually long gone in a few days.”

They were all quiet. The air was tense. She couldn’t look around, but she knew that she wasn’t the only one shaking.

“Alright. Then ah know what we gotta do.” Zora spoke up, standing. Percy frowned. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“Well, we ain’t gonna get anythin’ done by standing around here.” She shook her head, dusting herself off.

“What are you implying?” Percy sat up straighter, glancing about. “Simple. These guys seem smart enough t’ talk to us and answer questions- they might be smart enough t’ have a little community.” Zora shrugged.

Percy seemed confused, but Mera perked up, eyes wide. “Oh! So maybe they might have some kinda civilization or village? Or even maybe a town! And we can ask more friendly digimon for help there!” She smiled, as Zora’s eyes lit up. The other girl’s face broke into a smile, and she nodded. “Exactly, Meryl!”

“Still not my name- but good attempt!” She giggled. Zora huffed- but continued getting her stuff ready. She paused, then shook the hat. “Hey, Koromon. Y’know anywhere we can find a town?”

The little ball poked its face up, then grinned. “Yea!! There’s a town close by! Never seen it before- but it’s apparently a few days walk away!” The little ‘ears’ of sorts poked up, then pointed right. Zora paused, squinting. 

Mera squinted as well, and she did notice- from that far away, there were the hints of brightly colored buildings from across the way. Far across the way. Past a huge forest. But still there!

“Oh! I see it!” Mera’s eyes widened, and she pointed in that direction. Percy seemed to try and look as well, and she could only assume that Ramsey did too- because she heard a gasp from them. “Yea!” She smiled to the other two. “We can probably get there in a few days if we try our best to get far!”

“That is a good plan… and a forest could give us resources and things like rations. I’d hate to starve before we get there.” Percy nodded, before glancing at Zora. “Good idea- asking Koromon. Why didn’t you do it earlier?”

“He was takin’ a nap.” Zora shrugged.

“... Fair enough, I suppose.” Percy shook her head, probably in disbelief.

Mera stood up, stretching her arms a bit. She felt more energized than usual. She could go ahead of the others! Probably!

Before said others got to comment- she slid down the cliffside they’d been talking on. Percy made a strangled sound- probably at her speed, but Mera paid it no mind, simply hopping down and starting her way towards the forest’s direction.

“C’mon guys!” She cheered, waving to them. “Maybe we can get there tonight if we hurry!”

Percy’s expression was probably that of exasperation- she couldn’t see it that well, but she had already gotten an understanding of the blue uniformed girls general demeanor. Zora, on the other hand- let out a ‘WHOO’ and went sliding down after her.

Ramsey yelled as he went tumbling down. Whoops. She watched with a snicker as Percy went bolting down after him, only to end up stumbling and tumbling down in a similar manner.

  
Okay, that made her laugh.


End file.
